The present invention relates to a leg-protection device for protecting legs of a vehicle occupant in case of a vehicle collision. More specifically, the present invention relates to a leg-protection device for an occupant in a driver seat.
In order to protect legs of a vehicle occupant in case of a vehicle collision, a conventional leg-protection device includes a case disposed behind an instrument panel in front of a seat; an airbag contained in the case; and a gas generator for inflating the airbag. When the vehicle collides, the gas generator is activated to discharge gas to the airbag, and the airbag is inflated into a space between the instrument panel and the occupant for protecting the leg.
Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-226215 has disclosed such a leg-protection device disposed below a steering column. In the leg-protection device disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-226215, an airbag is inflated along a bottom surface of a steering-column cover when the vehicle collides, and the inflated airbag protects a leg of a driver.
As shown in FIG. 1 of the leg-protection device disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-226215, a keyhole is provided in a side surface of the steering-column cover. When a key with a key chain or the like (e.g., an accessory or another key) is inserted in the keyhole, the key chain or the like may hang down to a space below the steering-column cover. In such a case, the key chain or the like may interfere the airbag when the airbag is inflated in the space below the steering-column cover.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a leg-protection device for a vehicle occupant. The leg-protection device includes an airbag to be inflated in a space below a steering column (steering-column cover) such that a key chain or the like does not interfere the airbag.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.